Aie confiance
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: C'est le POV d'Albus, Minerva et Sirius lorsque Harry tombe de son balai dans Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Traduction de Marauder Madness.
1. La confiance d'Albus

Annonce : le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette superbe histoire **Have Faith **en anglais, de Marauder Madness. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Bien sûr je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette traduction.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu à la fin, recevoir une review critique et constructive fait toujours du bien.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Titre : Aie confiance. **

_**Chapitre 1 : La confiance d'Albus.**_

Le ciel était sombre et seulement des éclairs permettaient de voir les quatorze joueurs sur des balais volants jouant dans une violente tempête. Vous pouviez difficilement distinguer les joueurs rouges des jaunes et il semblait que ni Cédric ni Harry n'aient aperçu le vif d'or…alors la partie continuait.

Albus regardait, sa barbe argentée extrêmement sèche (grâce à un sortilège repousse-eau), dans ce traître de temps qui se déchaînait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Dubois semblait signaler un temps mort à Mrs Bibine qui regardait de loin, et était la seule disposée à l'accorder (elle était trempée jusqu'aux os elle-même.) Albus pouvait voir les deux équipes mettre pied à terre et s'abriter de la pluie…ils devaient parler de stratégies bien sûr.

Albus pouvait aussi presque distinguer une des amies de Harry, Miss Granger traverser en courant le terrain avec un air indiscipliné mais son visage rayonnait de triomphe ; elle avait probablement un plan ingénieux à donner à son ami…

Il vit Mrs Bibine faire son chemin vers l'équipe cramoisie, leur montrant avec de grands gestes de remonter dans les airs, et avec un dernier mot rapide à Hermione ils le firent.

Le temps était maintenant pire que jamais, il pouvait voir les arbres au loin s'agiter violemment comme une meute de loups en colère. Il était tenté d'annuler la partie et de la reporter en un jour meilleur…il était inquiet pour ses étudiants.

Albus regarda Alicia de Gryffondor faire un lancé désespéré vers les buts sous la pluie gelée et réussir à marquer pour son équipe. Néanmoins aucuns des autres joueurs ne l'avaient apparemment vu car ils continuaient tous de voler autour, grelottant péniblement sur leurs balais.

Le vent redoubla de violence et il vit le balai de Harry vaciller…il devrait réellement arrêter ce match…ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de voir Harry se blesser…ce ne l'était vraiment pas…

Il sentit Minerva prêt de lui tressaillir lorsqu'un des jumeaux Weasley fut presque délogé par un cognard ; Albus lui fit un sourire réconfortant pour apaiser sa peur.

Tout à coup, des exclamations s'échappèrent dans le stade du côté des supporters des vêtements jaunes, et une tache jaune vif passa à toute vitesse devant lui…

Cédric Diggory était à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Albus regarda vers Harry qui semblait avoir juste croisé un Sinistros, l'air blême et légèrement malade, la jeune charge d'Albus paraissait…effrayé, remarqua-t-il inquiet.

_Cela devient dangereux…_pensa-t-il.

Puis Dubois cria quelque chose à Harry et il partit à toute vitesse à la poursuite de Cédric et du vif d'or.

Albus s'assit et regarda avec Minerva, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite par rapport à ce qu'il pensait être normal pour lui lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire, il savait juste cela…

Les deux joueurs accélérèrent encore plus, le terrain devenant alors difficilement visibles depuis les estrades où les différents supporters criaient pour soutenir leur attrapeur.

Albus allongea le coup, un mauvais pressentiment circulant dans ses veines et automatiquement il empoigna sa baguette…juste au cas où…il était sage quelque fois de faire confiance à son instinct.

Le vent mugit et les attrapeurs continuaient de jouer…jusqu'à ce que… .

Un froid soudain et le silence recouvrit le terrain, il pouvait lui-même sentir tous sentiments de joie être aspirés alors que les Détraqueurs affluaient dans le stade…transformant tout en glace sur leur chemin.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Pensa-t-il, reportant ses yeux vers Harry et voyant la masse de Détraqueurs défiler dans le stade en mugissant…affamés de personne vulnérable…

_Comme Harry…_

Il devait faire quelque chose, il pouvait sentir Minerva frissonner à ses côtés, les yeux fermés et murmurant des mots apaisants pour se réconforter elle-même. Il devait faire quelque chose et rapidement, alors que de vieux souvenirs inondaient son esprit. Dressant ses barrières mentales à pleine puissance, grâce à l'occlumentie, il se concentra sur quelque chose d'heureux…

Bien que ses pensées furent choquées par ce silence à donner le frisson, il fut soudain éveillé par des cris d'horreur et d'extrême inquiétude, il regarda alors en l'air.

_Non !_

Pensa-t-il désespérément alors qu'il regardait la forme sans énergie de Harry tomber du ciel.

_Non !_

Se levant et brandissant sa baguette, il lança le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête.

"Wingardium Leviosa !"Cria-t-il en direction du corps inerte en train de tomber…Cela eu de l'effet et ralenti la chute de Harry avant qu'il ne percute le dur sol.

Cédric avait attrapé le vif d'or mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Albus à cet instant, tout ce qui importait était que Harry aille bien.

_S'il te plaît ne sois pas mort, s'il te plaît ne sois pas mort…_

Répéta-t-il frénétiquement et préparant son esprit…il était complètement coupé du bruit et de l'agitation qui l'entouraient.

Il se précipita en bas des estrades vers le sable trempé et traversa en glissant le terrain, pendant qu'il faisait appelle à ses plus heureux souvenirs.

"Expecto Patronum !"Cria-t-il aux Détraqueurs et un brillant phœnix argenté sortit de sa baguette et fonça vers les répugnantes créatures, les dispersant et exposant la forme pale, tremblante et trempé d'un garçon de treize ans.

_Au moins il est vivant…_

Réalisa Albus alors qu'il invoquait une civière et déposa Harry dessus, il tressaillit devant la vue de ce corps frêle, à la moiteur froide de sa peau blanche et de ses lèvres bleu-glacé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses, il avait sa charge à sauver.

Il quitta rapidement le terrain avec Harry, furieux contre les Détraqueurs mais encore plus furieux avec lui-même.

_J'aurais dû stopper le jeu, il était presque en train de grêler…à quoi est-ce que je pensais ?_

Albus baissa son regard vers Harry, ce qu'il vit doubla sa culpabilité déjà croissante.

A peine visible (mais remarquable) larmes coulaient sur le visage du garçon ; il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et saisit le côté du brancard.

Albus réfléchit pendant un moment.

_Quelles sortes de souvenirs Harry est-il forcé de revivre ?_

Puis cela le heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il montait vivement les escaliers de pierre.

_La mort de ses parents._

Pas étonnant qu'il ait une si violente réaction, et cela doubla ses efforts pour atteindre l'aile de l'infirmerie.

Albus ouvrit à la volé les portes de l'infirmerie et vit Mrs Pomfresh se précipiter sur eux, enlevant Harry du brancard et le plaçant sur le plus proche lit tout en posant un grand nombre de question.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"Demanda-t-elle tout en prenant la température de Harry.

"Les Détraqueurs sont venus sur le terrain pendant le jeu…il a réagit comme il l'a fait dans le train sauf qu'il était quinze mètres au-dessus du sol cette fois."Répondit Albus en prenant un siège près de son protégé.

"A quelle vitesse a-t-il frappé le sol ?"Demanda-t-elle, enlevant les lunettes de Harry et prenant son pouls.

"J'ai réussi à le ralentir suffisamment avant qu'il ne percute le sol, mais je dirais qu'il l'a frappé très durement néanmoins," répondit Albus notant une petite nuance de rose retourner sur le visage de Harry dans la chaleur de l'hôpital. Cela lui donna une petite bouffée d'espoir.

"Je dirais que Mr Potter est très chanceux, il va avoir une contusion plutôt douloureuse et il a un poignet cassé mais je peux arranger ça en un battement de cœur de toute manière…mais la contusion devra se soigner d'elle-même malheureusement" dit-elle pointant sa baguette vers le poignet droit de Harry et avec un éclair de lumière indigo se fut réparé.

_Dieu merci…_

Pensa Albus soupirant de soulagement.

Brusquement les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent et une foule bruyante composée de Miss Granger qui avait les yeux ronds et rouges et Mr Weasley à ses côtés avec les jumeaux et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondore, éclaboussant de boue bien sûr.

"Où est Harry ?"

"Il va bien ?"

"Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le voir ?"

"Silence s'il vous plaît !"Dit Albus fermement, "vous pouvez le voir, mais je vous demanderai d'être doux et calme, il va être incroyablement endolori quand il se réveillera."

"Oui d'accord,"dit le groupe et tous allèrent s'asseoir près de son lit, au plus grand dégoût de Mrs Pomphresh.

"Harry a besoin de ses amis en ce moment Pompom, se serait bien de lui donner ce privilège,"dit Albus posant une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais, c'est juste que je l'aie vu tellement de fois ici, ayant l'air si vulnérable chaque fois…Cela m'attriste de penser que je ne peux rien faire de plus que de le garder à son aise." Dit-elle d'un air songeur et triste.

"Oui je sais Pompom, mais c'est là où il a besoin de ses amis le plus…"Répondit Albus sévèrement en regardant le groupe entourant le corps inerte.

Albus néanmoins ressentit un fort sentiment de protection pour Harry et un désir grandissant de l'aider par tous les moyens qu'il pouvait.

"Albus, comment va-t-il ?"Demanda une Minerva inquiète en arrivant derrière lui.

"Il ira bien ; mais les Détraqueurs l'affectent de la plus horrible manière…"Dit Albus, le pétillement dans ses yeux bleus cristal devenant terne.

"Je peux imaginer…"Dit Minerva, "les choses que ce garçon doit voir doivent être horribles."

"Effectivement malheureusement," dit Albus gravement, "mais nous devons avoir confiance."

Albus et Minerva regardèrent vers l'adolescent de treize ans, ses cheveux noirs en bataille (tellement semblable à ceux de son père que c'était presque trop douloureux à voir pour Minerva) étaient collés sur son front avec un mélange de transpiration et de gouttelettes de pluie. Il frissonnait encore de temps en temps, mais pas à cause du froid (car c'était agréable et chaud à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie), mais des horreurs qu'il devait revivre dans son esprit inconscient.

"Oui Albus,"dit Minerva sévèrement, "nous devons avoir confiance."

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. La confiance de Minerva

Annonce: Je vous renvoie à l'annonce du chapitre 1! Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, je ne suis que la simple traductrice, le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et cette histoire est de **Marauder Madness**. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail.

**Titre : Aie confiance. **

_**Chapitre 2 : La confiance de Minerva.**_

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de la tête de Minerva, amenant avec cela une autre rafale de pluie torrentielle, éclaboussant complètement le sol gelé et son imperméable détrempé.

Albus s'assit à côté d'elle, un air légèrement inquiet marquait ses traits, Minerva savait qu'il était plus anxieux que ce qu'il laissait voir. Elle avait un don pour lire ses expressions sans occlumentie.

Elle retourna son attention sur le terrain, la pluie redoubla encore plus alors que les quatorze joueurs se démenaient pour marquer des points et recherchaient frénétiquement les cognards ainsi qu'un embêtant vif d'or insaisissable.

_La pluie a intérêt à se calmer rapidement…_pensa-t-elle inquiète_ ou nous allons avoir des blessés…_

Elle fut sortit hors de ses pensées par un coup de sifflet aigu transperçant l'air, signalant un temps mort pour les joueurs ; Mrs Bibine avait l'air presque aussi heureuse que Dubois qui avait convoqué son équipe cramoisie pour une mise au point tactique.

Minerva regarda à nouveau Albus qui semblait légèrement plus heureux maintenant que ses étudiants étaient en sécurité sur le sol…mais elle savait qu'il était plus soulagé de savoir Harry en bas de son balai, il avait un ardent sentiment de protection pour le garçon.

Elle-même laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper ; Minerva partageait le point de vue d'Albus sur le garçon de treize ans (fait inconnu de tout le monde sauf d'Albus.)

Minerva vit une des amies de Harry, Miss Granger traverser en courant le terrain avec probablement un plan très ingénieux à donner à son ami. Minerva l'observa amusé, voyant Albus à côté d'elle faire de même, l'air intrigué.

Mrs Bibine fit son chemin vers l'équipe aux vêtements rouges, leur montrant par signes de remonter dans les airs. Ils hésitèrent pendant un moment mais finirent par se disperser, et s'envolèrent sous la pluie battante gelée qui les envoyait à l'extrémité de leurs ballais. Mrs Pomfresh allait avoir beaucoup de patients ayant besoin d'une pimentine après cela.

Les pensées légères et amusantes de Minerva furent balayées par le vent qui se releva soudain et devenait encore plus fébrile, délogeant presque un des jumeaux Weasley qui vacillait, elle fut cependant rassurée par Albus qui lui adressa un sourire apaisant…il semblait toujours savoir quoi faire.

Alicia fit un lancé désespéré vers les buts et réussit à marquer, emmenant Gryffondore en tête, mais le temps était si mauvais que cela fit même trembler un peu les estrades.

_Quelque chose va se produire…quelque chose de mauvais…_

Songeait anxieusement Minerva, elle pouvait voir qu'Albus pensait la même chose…les traits de son visage étaient plus creusés que d'ordinaire et son attention était concentrée sur la robe rouge d'un certain joueur.

_Ce n'est pas normal…pas normal du tout…_

Minerva était sur le point de demander à Albus de suspendre la partie quand des exclamations s'échappèrent de la section jaune du stade…Cédric Diggory poursuivait de près le vif d'or.

_Au moins se sera peut-être fini rapidement…_

Pensa-t-elle alors que Dubois cria quelque chose à Harry qui le fit se retourner dans la direction de leur estrade et se lancer à la poursuite de Cédric…mais il n'avait pas l'air bien…blême et maladif comme s'il avait juste vu un mauvais présage…

Albus sembla inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry et elle le vit empoigner sa baguette…il faisait ça quand il était nerveux.

La violence de l'averse monta d'un cran…mais le jeu continua…

Les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant juste un point pour les spectateurs, une simple tache rouge et jaune dans le ciel noir.

Cédric n'était qu'à deux centimètres de la petite balle qui battait des ailes quand un silence soudain englouti le stade amenant avec lui un sentiment d'une épouvante glacée et un assombrissement du terrain…

_Qu'est-ce que ?_

Pensa avec frénésie Minerva, qui après avoir fait le tour du stade avec son regard, vit défiler sur le terrain un regroupement de capes noires…Détraqueurs…ils n'auraient pas dû être ici…

Mais ils y étaient…

Leur effet de tristesse la submergea soudain, lui ramenant des souvenirs oubliés de peine et d'angoisse. Minerva ferma ses yeux et se murmura des mots apaisant pendant qu'elle devina qu'Albus sortait sa baguette.

Mais du soudain silence on entendit tout à coup des cris d'horreurs. Minerva ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et vit un point tomber du ciel…un attrapeur habillé en rouge et or…

_Non !_

Ce n'était pas en train de se produire ; ça ne se pouvait pas…Minerva était juste sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand elle entendit parmi la confusion Albus crier _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Cela sembla ralentir Harry un peu avant qu'il ne frappe le sol mais il y eut quand même un craquement sinistre lorsque le corps de Harry rencontra le sol détrempé. Minerva blêmit.

_Il ne peut pas être mort…il ne peut pas…_

Elle suivit un Albus chancelant en bas des estrades puis sur le terrain, il semblait ignorer qu'elle était ici et il cria le charme du patronus vers le regroupement de Détraqueurs, les dispersant et révélant un garçon au visage blême.

_Non…cela n'a pas pu se produire !_

Harry frissonna dans la boue, des larmes visibles souillaient sa peau qu'elle adorait et la normale nuance de rose qui colorait ses joues avait disparu.

_Au moins il est en vie…_pensa-t-elle.

Albus invoqua un brancard et plaça le garçon dessus, il semblait si vulnérable que cela glaça Minerva jusqu'aux os…ça lui rappelait quelque chose de familier…

_Bien sûr…James…après l'attaque, après que Voldemort les ait trouvés…James mort…_

Minerva pâlit, Harry ressemblait tellement à son père que cela la déconcerté, mais il avait les yeux de Lily…et un peu de son caractère…

Elle les suivit jusque dans le château, essayant de suivre le pas accéléré d'Albus ; il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était ici. Albus ouvrit à la volé les portes de l'infirmerie et fut assailli par Pompom ; Minerva s'arrêta derrière eux et écouta les dommages qui avaient été fait…

"Que s'est-il passé ?"Demanda Pompom tout en prenant la température de Harry.

"Les Détraqueurs sont venus sur le terrain pendant le jeu…il a réagit comme il l'a fait dans le train sauf qu'il était quinze mètres au-dessus du sol cette fois."Répondit Albus en prenant un siège près de Harry.

_Bien sûr, il est sensible aux Détraqueurs…pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait annuler la partie quand j'y ai songé !_

Pensa Minerva avec culpabilité, regardant les joues extrêmement blêmes de Harry et l'angle inquiétant dans lequel son poignet été positionné.

_C'est entièrement ma faute…_

Se lamenta-t-elle, son cœur battant trop vite à son goût.

"A quelle vitesse a-t-il frappé le sol ?"Demanda Pompom, enlevant les lunettes de Harry et prenant son pouls.

"J'ai réussi à le ralentir suffisamment avant qu'il ne percute le sol, mais je dirais qu'il l'a frappé très durement néanmoins," répondit Albus. Minerva nota une petite nuance de rose retourner sur les joues de Harry. Cela lui donna une petite bouffée d'espoir ; Albus sembla le remarquer aussi et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Je dirais que Mr Potter est très chanceux, il va avoir une contusion plutôt douloureuse et il a un poignet cassé mais je peux arranger ça en un battement de cœur de toute manière…mais la contusion devra se soigner d'elle-même malheureusement" dit Pompom pointant sa baguette vers le poignet droit de Harry et avec un éclair de lumière indigo elle le répara.

_Dieu merci…pendant un moment j'ai cru que nous l'avions perdu…_

Minerva pensa avoir vu la même réaction d'intense soulagement passer sur le visage d'Albus.

Juste à ce moment les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent violemment révélant une Miss Granger aux yeux extrêmement rouges, Mr Weasley et ses frères jumeaux à ses côtés avec le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondore, tous complètement trempé.

En un instant les questions fusèrent…

"Où est Harry ?"

"Il va bien ?"

"Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le voir ?"

Minerva était sur le point de les interrompre lorsque Albus la devança sur ce point ; ses yeux bleus cristal brillaient de nouveau d'un léger amusement.

"Silence s'il vous plaît !"Dit-il fermement, "vous pouvez le voir, mais je vous demanderai d'être doux et calme, il va être incroyablement endolori quand il se réveillera."

_Je n'aurais pas deviné ceci Albus ! Le pauvre garçon vient de faire une chute de quinze mètres !_

Ironisa Minerva, résistant à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel, cela n'irai pas bien dans son rôle de "directrice adjointe".

"Oui d'accord", répondit le groupe, Minerva vit les yeux de Pompom se rétrécir.

_Si attentionné envers ses patients…_pensa Minerva amusé…

Soudain Albus s'adressa à Pompom aussi sérieusement qu'avant.

"Harry a besoin de ses amis en ce moment Pompom, se serait bien de lui donner ce privilège,"dit-il posant une vieille main ridée sur son épaule.

"Je sais, c'est juste que je l'aie vu tellement de fois ici, ayant l'air si vulnérable chaque fois…Cela m'attriste de penser que je ne peux rien faire de plus que de le garder à son aise." Répondit Pompom d'un air songeur et triste.

C'était vrai pensa Minerva, Harry avait été dans l'aile de l'hôpital beaucoup trop de fois pour quelqu'un qui était dans le début de ses années d'école…d'abord il y avait eu Quirrel, puis le cognard fou de l'année précédente et_ maintenant_ un redoutable tueur en série en fuite qui voulait sa mort.

_Comment fait-il pour affronter cette situation ?_

Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par Albus qui reprit sa discussion avec Pompom.

"Oui je sais Pompom, mais c'est là où il a besoin de ses amis le plus…"Répondit Albus en regardant le groupe entourant le lit de Harry.

Minerva pensa que c'était un bon moment pour annoncer sa présence et lui demanda : "Albus, comment va-t-il ?"Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'Albus ne sursauta pas quand il l'entendit dire tout à coup quelque chose.

"Il ira bien ; mais les Détraqueurs l'affectent de la plus horrible manière…"Répondit-il gravement, le pétillement dans ses yeux bleus devenant terne.

_Comme revivre la mort de ses parents…_pensa-t-elle tristement, les yeux baissés.

"Je peux imaginer…"Dit Minerva, "les choses que ce garçon doit voir doivent être horribles."

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit être Harry…tellement de choses se sont produites…pourquoi ?_ Se questionna Minerva, en regardant de nouveau vers Albus. 

"Effectivement malheureusement," constata-il, ses propres yeux baissés, "mais nous devons avoir confiance."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le maigre garçon de treize ans aux cheveux d'ébène. Harry frissonnait encore de temps en temps et murmurait quelque chose dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front dans un mélange de transpiration et de pluie qui coulait le long de son visage. Il trembla à nouveau et se retourna ; Minerva savait néanmoins que ce n'était pas de froid mais des horribles souvenirs qui devaient se rejouer comme une torture dans l'esprit du garçon.

"Oui Albus", répondit Minerva les yeux vitreux à nouveau vers le directeur, "nous devons avoir confiance", dit Minerva la voix tremblante.

**Fin.**


	3. La confiance de Sirius

Annonce : Et voila le dernier chapitre! Je travail sur une autre traduction qui devrait bientôt être ici...après les exams... le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette superbe histoire de Marauder Madness. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Bien sûr je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette traduction.

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu à la fin, recevoir une review critique et constructive ne peut faire que du bien, c'est notre seul salaire !

Je remercie mes reviewers Touraz, eiliss, et j'ai une pensée plus particulière pour P'tite Lune qui est là depuis le début, ça fait plaisir ! En tout cas merci à eux.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Titre : Aie confiance. **

_**Chapitre 3 : La confiance de Sirius.**_

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, illuminant de lumière un vaste arc dans les estrades où se trouvait un grand chien noir à longs poils. Les yeux jaunes éclairés de la bête étaient braqués sur un certain joueur habillé en rouge et or et qui faisait des cercles dans le ciel.

Sirius regarda son filleul jouer sous la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattaient sur le terrain. Il était sous la forme de Patmol, situé dans les sièges les plus éloignés des premiers rangs où seulement une petite poignée d'étudiants était assis. Il était en sécurité pour le moment.

Sirius grogna lorsqu'il vit le cognard s'élancer vers Harry, le manquant de peu. Sirius aimait normalement les joueurs de Poufsouffle, ils étaient juste et étaient de bons joueurs, mais quand ils mettaient son filleul en danger alors Sirius n'était pas une personne à croiser à ce moment là.

Il secoua légèrement son museau. Il ne pouvait pas compromettre sa couverture à cause d'un cognard qui inexplicablement percuta presque la tête de son filleul. Non. Il allait préserver sa couverture, mais quand il aurait la chance d'être seul avec ce batteur de Poufsouffle…les choses risquaient de mal tourner…pour le Poufsouffle, bien sûr.

_Arrête de penser comme cela Sirius,_ se réprimanda-t-il lui-même, _où tu **vas **devenir un tueur en série fou et en colère._

Puis un coup de tonnerre provoqua de hauts cris perçants venant des gens qui se tenaient devant lui, Sirius eu un mouvement de recul à cause du bruit, ses oreilles étaient très sensibles sous sa forme de chien.

Il leva son museau ruisselant vers le ciel dans l'espoir de repérer l'attrapeur des Gryffondore mais parvint seulement à entrevoir momentanément le batteur ennuyeux-qui-avait-presque-blessé-Harry de Poufsouffle, Sirius montra les dents.

_Allez Harry…attrape le vif d'or…comme ton père attrapait le souaffle…_

Juste à ce moment un coup de sifflet aigu transperça l'air, emmenant tous les joueurs sur le terrain en sable détrempé. Sirius recouvrit ses oreilles avec ses pattes, ce coup de sifflet lui avait presque percé ses tympans.

_Je suppose que Mrs Bibine est toujours ici alors…_

Sirius se redressa de nouveau et baissa son regard vers le terrain où il vit James –

_Pas James…Harry…James est mort…_

Sirius chassa d'un mouvement de tête les souvenirs douloureux de son esprit, il devait se concentrer sur Harry maintenant et rien n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Une fille aux cheveux châtains en bataille traversa en courant le terrain en direction de l'équipe de Gryffondore et s'arrêta devant Harry. Sirius espéra qu'elle allait l'aider.

Un coup de sifflet retentit de quelque part et Sirius grogna de frustration alors que les joueurs remontaient dans les airs dans un temps encore pire qu'avant.

_Allez…attrape le vif d'or…tu peux le faire…_

Une fourche d'apparence mortelle fendit le ciel et Sirius vit parfaitement Harry dans la lumière insondable. Les cheveux noirs en désordre, les yeux d'un vert brillant encadrés par des lunettes à monture noire et assis si confortablement sur son balai qu'il avait l'air d'être né dessus, pensa Sirius, c'était la description de Harry.

_Un James en miniature…avec les yeux de Lily…_

Cela prit toute la maîtrise de soi de Sirius pour ne pas bondir d'un seul saut par-dessus les estrades et de tenter de voler vers son filleul…

_Retiens-toi Sirius…_

Mais juste à ce moment il rencontra le regard inquisiteur de ces yeux verts renversants, mais à la place de voir une légère perplexité (que vous auriez si vous aviez vu un chien assis sur une chaise) il vit un mélange de surprise et un peu d'effroi.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Harry glissa de plusieurs centimètres de surprise et Sirius se raidi d'anticipation, mais aussi vite que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le contact fut rompu et le capitaine de Gryffondore dit à Harry qu'il avait intérêt à se remuer parce que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait repéré le vif d'or et le poursuivait de près. Harry disparut dans un rapide mouvement de baguette et un éclair de rouge et or.

_Allez Harry…saisis-toi du vif, arrache le au ciel…_

Harry gagnait du terrain sur son adversaire, ils étaient au même niveau maintenant, et juste comme Sirius le pensait, Harry aurait à la fin probablement attrapé la balle si un froid glacial ô combien familier ne l'avait pas submergé.

_Ça ne peut pas être…pas ici…pas maintenant…_

Mais ce l'était. Des Détraqueurs défilèrent sur le terrain emmenant avec eux des souvenirs horribles du passé.

_Non…non…_

Juste au moment où il pensait leur avoir échappé, ils vinrent exactement où il était. Il renforça son esprit.

_James…étendu sur le sol…les lunettes de travers…mort…_

Sirius repoussa les souvenirs aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais ils continuèrent d'affluer.

_Lily…effondrée sur un berceau…morte…_

Sirius poussa un petit cri plaintif, mais toutes ses pensées furent propulsées hors de son esprit quand il entendit des cris terrifiés se faire écho parmi la foule, une forme inerte tombant vers le sol.

_Non !_

Harry était en train de tomber sous la pluie torrentielle. Inconscient. Il s'assit en état de choc.

_Fait quelque chose Sirius !_

Mes ses membres refusèrent de bouger alors qu'il regardait son filleul tomber. Cependant il retrouva tous ses esprits quand Harry frappa le sol avec un très fort _crack_.

_Non !_

Sirius aboya, se faufila entre les jambes des personnes qui étaient trop occupées à regarder Dumbledore traverser à grandes enjambés le terrain, McGonagall le suivant de très près.

_S'il te plaît sois en vie…s'il te plaît…_

Sirius soupira de soulagement quand il vit Dumbledore mettre Harry magiquement sur un brancard et l'emporta ailleurs à toute vitesse. Sirius voulait désespérément les suivre mais s'en empêcha. Il était un tueur en série de treize personnes reconnu…pas un beau profile.

_Je le rencontrerai un jour…un jour il connaîtra la vérité…_

Sirius descendit rapidement des estrades et s'enfonça dans la forêt…il aurait confiance en Harry.

_Je veux avoir confiance…en Harry…en James…_

**Fin.**


End file.
